Back to the Futurama!
by elfox15
Summary: When the professor invents a time machine, Fry, Leela, and Bender accidentally go back to 1991. What hapens next? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Futurama!

By I-am-E.L.F

A/N: Michael J. Fox is one of my favorite actors. This story is dedicated to him, those suffering from Parkinson's Disease and those who are trying to cure it.

This story is also dedicated to my sister and dad, who introduced me to science-fiction movies, The Simpsons, and Futurama.

Chapter 1

**July 3005**

It was another boring day at Planet Express. Fry, Leela, and Bender were watching "All My Circuits" on TV.

_Calculon had returned from a long vacation from Tijuana, when suddenly, Monique was in his room with Boxy._

_"Calculon!" she gasped. "I-I thought you were infected with the dealy Robigitis disease in Tijuana!"_

_"No fatal disease could blow me away from you, Monique," said Calculon. "I love you, Monique, and I always—"_

_"Beep-beep-beep!" beeped Boxy._

_"What?" screamed Monique. "You were my cousin?"_

_"Beep-beep," beeped Boxy._

_"You're my second cousin?" asked Monique. She turned to Calculon "Then that makes me your—"_

_"We interrupt this program for a special report," said a voice on the TV._

"What?" gasped Bender. "Who the hell is Monique supposed to be?"

"Quiet, something important might be on," said Fry.

_"Good afternoon," said Linda. "A special bullentin just came out—the 1020th anniversary of the famous movie _Back to the Future_ is playing again tonight in New New York City at 8 pm. The stars of this famous movie were Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, and Lea Thompson."_

"Boor—ing!" groaned Bender.

"How can you say this is boring?" asked Fry. "_Back to the Future_ was one of my favorite movies in the 80's!"

"Fry, Bender's right," said Leela. "The 80's were boring. No hoverboards—"

"In _Back to the Future Part II_, there were," said Fry. "Of course, they were fake, but they were still hoverboards."

"And what about aliens taking over houses and eating all the food in the house?" asked Leela.

"That's what _ALF _was for," said Fry.

"Who?" asked Bender. "An' what about lasers and techno music and Michael Jackson and the baby danglin' thing?"

"Bender, that didn't happen until 2002," corrected Leela.

"Oh yeah," said Bender. "But my point is still clear!"

"Guys, the 80's were awesome!" said Fry. "They brought us lasers, techno music, Steven Spielberg, Family Ties, Cocoon, Canadian actors, computers, and lots more! You guys disgust me. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for the 80's."

"Fry, all those things were useless, _especially_ Steven Spielberg," said Leela. "Do you know how many porn movies he's directed in one year? Ten!"

"Oh yeah!" said Bender. "He directed _Schindler's List of Party Girls _and _Shaving Ryan's Privates_."

"Why doesn't anyone besides me appreciate the 80's anymore?" asked Fry.

"Good news, everyone!" shouted the professor as he walked into the room. "I have invented something extravagant and wonderful!"

"Behold…my colaphone!" said the professor as he unveiled a thing with a cola and phone attached to it.

"What is it?" asked Amy.

"It's a colaphone! When the phone rings, it automatically gives you a can of cola to enjoy while talking to your friend," said the professor. "Observe." He went into the other room and dialed a number on the phone.

RING! RING! RING!

Zoidberg picked up the phone and answered "Hello?" Immediately, a little hose came out of the phone and sprayed cola on Zoidberg, getting him and everyone else wet and sticky.

"Ooh, I knew I forgot to put in cups!" said the prof.

"Who cares?" asked Fry. "If this were invented in the 80's—"

"Will you SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID 80'S?" screamed Leela.

"Oh, interested in the 1980's, Fry?" asked the prof.

"Yeah, why?" asked Fry.

The professor had a grin on his old, wrinkly face.

"I've been saving this almost my entire life!" said the professor in his basement, as he pointed to something under a large tarp. He pulled the tarp off and reveiled a weird car with shiny things, blinking lights, and doors that opened up instead of out.

"Oh…my…GOD! It's a DeLorean!" gasped Fry.

"A what?" asked Leela and Bender.

"A DeLorean," said Fry. "This was the car used in the _Back to the Future_ trilogy!" He turned to the professor. "You made a exact replica of the time machine!"

"Indeed I did," said the prof. "But this replica does even more." He put a little Zoidberg dummy in the DeLorean. "Watch." He took out a little remote and pushed a button. The car turned on and the bright lights started blinking.

"Uh, professor, there isn't a lot of room in here to do what I think you're going to do," said Leela. "I mean, we've all seen that movie."

"Uhhhhh…oh!" gasped the professor. "We should probably move this outside. How about we meet here at 7:55 tonight?"

The temperature had dropped from 89° F to 45°F. People have started to gather in the empty lot next to the Planet Express. A giant movie screen was set up, and celebrity's heads wer gathering for the big event.

Meanwhile, Fry, Bender, Leela, and the professor were in the PE backlot, facing the movie spot.

"I can't believe this," moaned Fry. "I'm missing my big chance to meet my favorite actor!"

"Who?" asked Leela.

"Michael J. Fox," said Fry. "Well, actually, I _did_ almost meet him, but then…"

Fry went off in a drift. He started having a flashback.

_Fry was 15, so the year was 1990. Fry was walking down the street when he saw a movie being made in an almost secluded area. Little did he know that Michael J. Fox was in a movie called "The Hard Way" and it would come out next year. Fry went over to the gate and saw Michael and James Woods in a parking lot. Fry awlked in and tried to say "What up?" but a big security guard came and dragged him away._

A limo pulled up to the lot.

"I was so upset, I stayed in bed for a week drinking Diet Pepsi and eating turtle ice cream," said Fry. "I won't let that happen again!" He marched over to the lot and banged on the limo's window.

"Fry, don't!" screamed Leela.

The limo door opened and out came…

"Who the hell are you?" asked an old head.

"Mr. Fox?" asked Fry.

"No, Tom Brokav. I'm hear to do a news report on this," replied the head.

Fry walked back. "Let's ride."

"Wait, Fry," said the prof. "We have to test it first."

"Screw that!" said Fry. He opened the door and it went up. Fry hopped in and signaled Leela to hop in, too.

"No," said Leela. "I think this whole thing is stupid."

"Please, Leela?" asked Fry.

"I'd go, but I'm a robot," said Bender.

"No one's askin' you to come," said Leela.

Bender got mad, and he got in the car. Leela felt bad for Fry for being such an idiot that she got in, too.

Fry started the car. "This thing has to go 88, right?"

Before the professor could say anything, Fry drove away and down the street. He set the gear into overdrive and was whizzing down the street.

"Fry, this isn't safe," said Leela.

"What if I get hurt?" asked Bender. "Or my banjo?"

"Why does everything have to revolve around that stupid banjo?" asked Leela.

"He has a name now. It's Bender Jr.," said Bender, holding his banjo tightly in his arms.

Fry, however was getting excited. He was having the time of his life. "I haven't been this excited since they built that strip club made of glass!" What Fry didn't realize was that the time circuits were on and that the time was set to 1991.

The spedometer was rising up to 84…85…86…85…87…88—

The DeLorean was flying sparks from the back of the car. Fry was trying to stop the car but before he could reach the brake, the car disappeared. The professor was confused.

"Oh, wait…it was an actual time machine," he mumbled. "Oh no! I could've been the first time traveler! Oh…Fry better not mess this up."

* * *

The DeLorean appeared on an empty road on a hot summer day. The car had ice on the surface.

"Fry, what the hell did you do?" asked Leela.

"I don't know," said Fry. "But we're not in 3005 anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** May 14, 1991**

Fry looked out the window that wasn't covered in ice. He looked around, and people walking by were wearing really weird clothes.

"Oh my God! We went back in time!" gasped Fry. "But where?"

"Well you'd better figure it out, Fry, because we're stuck here," said Leela.

"How?" asked Fry. Leela pointed to the plutonium chamber. It was empty.

"Oh, cursed life!" gasped Bender. "This is truly the end of my career as a banjo player!"

"Wait," said Fry. He saw a place that said "Coming Soon: Stinkin' Randy's Video. "I know this place! This is gonna open in two months! Then close in a month! We're in 1991!"

Leela and Bender were mad. Fry smiled nervously. He struggled opening the door because of the ice. When he finally got it open, he gazed upon the "glory" of 1991. He started walking around, and he left Leela and Bender in the car.

"Fry, wait! Remember what happened last time we traveled back in time? You became your own grandpa!" screamed Leela.

"Aw, screw him! Let's just look around," said Bender.

"But Bender, robots don't exist and I have to find new clothes," said Leela. She found a spare pair of sunglasses and put them on. She looked around for a clothes store.

"Aw, shining robot," moaned Bender. "What am I supposed to do?" Suddenly, his eyes wer stuck on a robotic dog, which was lying on the street. "Eh?" He got out of the car and picked it up.

"I'm namin' ya Bender Jr. II," he said, petting it. "Now, where the hell am I?"

* * *

Fry was walking around his old neighborhood. He remembered all the old stuff that was there: Pannuci's Pizza, Crazy Lester the Hobo, the garbage pit of fire, and a lot of other stuff.

"Hey!" mumbled Crazy Lester the Hobo. "Haven't ah seen yer 'round somewheres?"

"Crazy Lester!" gasped Fry. "Oh man! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yer smell like flowers and…flowers," said Lester drunkenly. "Back when I were senator of Germany, 'aboot' two hundred-yeeeeers ago, I were havin' parties with Marilyn Monroe and—and Buddy Holly and—and—" He fainted dead away on the bench he was sitting on.

"Uh, nice seein' you again," said Fry, sneaking away. He kept walking around, until he came across the lot where he saw someone there, mad. It was himself at age 15! He remembered this. A car would come up and he was going to jump in the way, almost killing him!

"Phil, NO!" Fry cried. He ran over to the empty lot and pushed his younger self out of the way, then—

WHAM!

He was hit with the car. He was pushed back and fell unconsious in the road.

"Hello? Sir?" asked his younger self. "Oh, geez. I'm going to take you home with me."

* * *

Leela was in the middle of the city, looking for a decent clothes store. "Ugh," she muttered in disgust. "Guess this'll have to do." She went inside the Macy's in downtown New York City.

She went over to the clothes section and saw some of the weirdest clothes ever! She picked up a shirt that had no shoulders and short sleeves.

"Guess this'll have ta do," she said. She went up to the cash register and dropped something from her pocket.

"Oops," she said. She bent down and her sunglasses fell off. When she came back up, the register gasped.

Leela looked at the floor. "Aw, hell," she said quickly.

"Wait, lady!" said the guy behind the counter. "I have a cousin who will make your eye famous!"

"Eye?" screamed Leela nervously. "Wha-what eye?"

"Don't be modest," said the man behind the counter. "Here's his card. His place is only two blocks from here. He'll get you hooked up with the biggest stars that live in New York!"

"_New_ New York," corrected Leela.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said. "What's your cousin's name?"

"Trey Stone," said the man. "He and his best friend Matt Parker work together."

"Cool."

* * *

Bender was walking around in the crowded streets of New York.

"Hey! Stop pushing me, you coffin-stuffer!" he shouted.

No one paid attention to the fact that he's a robot, but just another annoying New Yorker.

"Hey, you pieces of skin-covered crap! I said MOVE. OUTTA. THE. WAY!" He pushed two people out into the street and they were hit by a moving truck.

Bender heard a siren in the distance. "Aw, crap! Now I know why Fry's always complaining. C'mon, Bender Jr. II!" Bender started running down the street until he ran into two very tall policemen.

"Uh, howdy! Greetings from Canada! I'm sure you'd like to learn aboot… uh… Kroff Dinneuh!" said Bender nervously.

"Hmm. I've heard about these robots from Canada that promote "Canadian-iss," said the dumb cop.

"There's no robots in Canada, stupid," said the smart cop. He gave the Gilligan (takes off hat and bonks him in the head) to his partner.

Bender started laughing.

"What?" asked the smart cop with anger.

"Uh…look! It's…uh…Fiona Apple!" said Bender.

"Where?" asked the dumb cop.

Bender kicked the two cops in the shin and ran off.

"OWW! Son-of-a—HEY!" shouted the smart cop.

"Guess them Canadians are smarter than we think," said the dumb cop.

Again, the smart cop gave the dumb cop the Gilligan. "Follow that robot!"

Bender started running into a local neighborhood. He noticed a small kid selling "Nickel Beer."

"Aha! Beer will give me the strength I need!" said Bender. Suddenly, the "Popeye" theme song played in the background as he took some glasses of beer and downed them. Bender started running faster and faster until he tripped over a brick.

"Gross!" he said.

"All right, mister," said the dumb cop. "Spread 'em."

"Butt-baby, let me do the arrest," said the smart cop.

"Barbrady," said the dumb cop.

"Oh, sorry, what'd I say?"

"Butt-baby."

There was a pause. The smart cop and Bender started laughing.

"All right, you. You're under arrest." He cuffed Bender and brought him back to squad car.

_Uh-oh! Leela might become an alien model, Bender got arrested, and Fry might have changed the future for the worse…for him. What happens next? Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**May 15, 1991**

Fry was lying in bed, sleeping. He was tossing and turning with a wet washcloth on his head.

"_Dude…du-ude…hey, wake up!_" said a voice.

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" asked Fry, still half-asleep.

"No," said the voice. "I don't think I even know you. Maybe I do, but I'm not sure."

Fry opened his eyes. He saw…himself! "You all right?"

"AAAAAAAHH!" screamed Fry. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Phil, but everyone calls me Fry," said Phil.

"No way! My name's Fry!" said Fry. "But I forget my first name."

"Maybe we're relatives," said Phil. "We kinda look alike." Fry got out of bed. His younger self was shorter than he remembered.

"Wow," gasped Fry. He remembered his room, exactly the way he left it: a pigsty. "I remember this room! Aw! It's my collection of belly-button lint! And my booger stash!"

"What are you doing?" asked Phil.

"Uh…this is your room?" asked Fry nervously.

"Phil!" screamed his dad from downstairs. "What the hell is going on? Is it an alien?"

"DAD!" screamed Fry. "Oh, man! Thought I'd never miss his voice…or his theory on space aliens addicted to cheese."

"How do you know about that?" asked Phil.

"I…can't really tell you," said Fry. "But I will tell you this…if you got hit by that car, you would've been in the hospital for weeks with a dent in your skull." Fry lifted up to V-shaped part of his hair to show him the dent, but it was disappearing. "What the—"

"Look, dude," said Phil. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not working. I really have to finish my pre-calculus homework."

"Pre-what?" asked Fry.

"You don't know what pre-calc is?"

"Well, no. Since that accident, I haven't been able to learn as much as a normal person. That's why I lack the Delta brainwave…whatever that is. That's why I dropped out of college—freshmen year! But before that, I had to take a special class in high school—"

He stopped. He realized something important. "I forgot to wear underwear today!"

"Dude, sick!" said Phil. "Wait…you kinda look like me."

"Phillip!" said his mom downstairs. "Time for dinner! Your friend can join us, too!"

"Mom made her special football-shaped burgers for dinner. You want some?"

"I love Mom's—I mean, sure," said Fry.

Fry and Phil walked downstairs. There was Yancy, his older brother (two years older than Phil), his mom, and dad.

"Well, who's this handsome man?" asked Mrs. Fry. "C'MON, YOU STUPID QUARTERBACK!" (She was of course referring to the Minnesota Vikings…heh heh.jk)

"Uh…my name's Alex…Alex McFly," said Fry, thinking quick.

"Nice to meet you," said Mr. Fry.

Yancy looked at Fry, then for the first time felt something that wasn't disgust for his little brother.

"Sit down," said Mr. Fry. "My wife made her famous burgers." So Fry and Phil sat down and started eating.

"So tell me, Alex," said Yancy. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, I live over on Gregory Xweetok IV Road," said Fry. "I mean _Al Capone Boulevard_!"

All was silent until—

"YES! YES! _YYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!_" screamed Mrs. Fry. "THE VIKINGS WON! VIKINGS WON!"

"Well, I'll be an idiot's father," said Mr. Fry. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine," said Fry. "I'll be thirty in August."

"Hey, that's when my birthday is," said Phil. "What day?"

"The 14th?"

"That's mine, too! We're like brothers!"

Fry felt a chill go down his spine.

"I gotta go!" said Fry with a squeak in his voice. "Uh, Phil? Can I talk to you?"

Phil got up and went outside with Fry. The house was still a dump—just as it would be in eight years...and in 1014 years, too. "Listen," said Fry. "I have to tell you something. I'm from the future."

There was a pause. "What?"

"My name really isn't Alex McFly. Or Marty P. Keaton. It's Phillip J. Fry, just like yours."

"Are you me…from the future?"

"Yeah. From the year 3005."

"…Wow. I can't believe this is—3005?" screamed Phil.

"Shh! I got frozen in 2000, two seconds after New Year's Eve. And about the car-pushy thing? If you got hit, you would've been in the hospital for weeks with a dent on your forehead and you would've been dumber than before. You would've had to drop out of high school, then go to Coney Island College and still drop out, then become a pizza delivery boy for Pannuchi's pizza, then I got frozen and wound up in the year 3000 and met this hot Cyclops chick and a talking robot. That's my life story, did you like it?"

Phil had a blank stare on his face. "If I got hit by the car, I would've been an idiot like you?"

"I'm are…not a idiot," disagreed Fry. "I mean I'm not an idiot. Or a moron. Or a—"

"Okay, I get it," said Phil. "Sounds like you're becoming a little smarter."

"I have to find my friends before it's too late."

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown New York…

"Okay, baby," said Matt Parker. "Just a few more hundred pictures."

"Hundred?" said Leela. "Can I least get something to eat? Or inject?"

"Sure," said Trey Stone. "We have Doritos, Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Hershey Bars—"

"I'll just have some Fema-Slim," said Leela.

"Uh…you mean SlimFast?" asked Matt.

"Sure," said Leela. She was handed a chocolate drink and downed it.

"Wait," said Trey. "That look! I have to have you drinking that with—oh! Get some more SlimFast!"

Matt got more drinks and gave them to Leela. "Okay, sweetheart," said Trey. "Just splash it on your face."

"What?" asked Leela.

"Just splash it on your face," said Matt. "It'll bring out your eye more."

Leela splashed the chocolate drink on her face as Trey took some more pictures.

"Don't worry, Lisa—" said Trey.

"Leela," said Leela.

"Right," said Trey. "We'll get you posing with the biggest stars that live in New York! Phil Hartman, Dana Carvey, David Letterman, Michael J. Fox, Adam Sandler—"

"Hold on," said Leela. "Did you say 'David Letterman?"

"Sure did."

"Wow. _David Letterman_! Fry'd like that."

"Who's Fry?" asked Matt.

"Uh, someone I work with. We're kinda boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Sure, sweetheart," said Matt. "We'll try and get David Letterman."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Bronx, Bender was in the best place in the world: prison. At least, that's what Bender thought…until now. He wasn't in the outside world, but he was making history.

"I demand booze!" said Bender. "I need to booze to live!"

"Yeah, right," said the guard. "You're jus' doing that to get me ta realize ya."

"No!" said Bender. "I need booze or else I—"

"He's over here!" said a reporter. "Is my suit okay? All right…3…2…and…I'm Dick Smiley continuing my documentary 'Criminal Masterminds '91. I am standing in front of a Canadian robot named Bender Rodriguez. He claims to run on drinking alcohol and cigars. No one knows whether or not the Canadians want to negotiate with us or not, but I'm going to get an interview with the robot. Um…01001100101011001."

"WHAT?" screamed Bender. "My mother was not a whore!"

"Is that what I said?" asked Dick to the cameraman. The cameraman shrugged.

"I'll tell ya something," said Bender snatching the microphone. "This place is horrible! I can't get any food! I always get this stale starchy things and clear, flavorless alcohol."

"That's bread and water," said the guard.

"I NEED BOOZE! When I get out, I will personally pay a visit to the cops who have killed me."

"All right," said the reporter. "There you have it, folks. A mad mad robot in jail. Tomorrow we'll visit a maniac…with a knife! I'm Dick Smiley."

* * *

Back at the Fry's, the family was gathered around the TV after they ate dinner.

"…and we say goodbye to a wonderful goldfish," said the reporter on the TV. "And now, continuing his documentary 'Criminal Masterminds '91, here's Smiley Dick."

"_Dick Smiley_," corrected Dick. "Yes, earlier today, I caught up with the most dangerous criminal in New York City, Bender Rodriguez, who is a robot from Canada."

Fry stared at the screen. His best friend was in jail.

"Canadian robots?" asked Mr. Fry. "It's a government conspiracy, I tell ya."

"_When I get out, I will personally pay the cops that caught me a visit,_" said Bender on the screen.

Fry gulped. He had to get his friend out of jail, he had to make sure he didn't change the future, and he still didn't know where Leela was. What'll happen next? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**May 16, 1991**

Leela woke up early (Matt and Trey offered her a room at a fancy hotel for as long as she needed) and was to the studio, wearing the new clothes she got at Macy's the other day. "Okay, I'm ready for my modeling with D.Letterman!" she said as she walked through the doors.

Trey and Matt looked at each other. "Uh, listen, Leela," said Trey. "We…couldn't exactly get Dave to come by and model with you."

Leela had a disappointed look on her face. " 'kay. So, who do I model with?"

"Well," said Matt. "We're not quite sure…yet. But if he calls back, you'll be modeling with him tomorrow afternoon."

"Who is it?"

"It's a surprise," said Trey.

"Hope it's not Tom Cruise," said Leela. "After he ate that baby seal."

"What?" asked Trey.

"Nothing."

* * *

"I didn't know there was a dance!" said Fry, looking at a poster Phil made for the upcoming dance.

"Uh-huh," said Phil. "Now, I have to get to school."

"Can I come?" asked Fry. "I haven't seen my school when it wasn't under New New York."

"It gets buried?" asked Phil.

"I'll explain later."

So Fry and Phil went to Brooklyn High, only a couple of blocks from where Fry lived. Phil was looking around for something.

"What are you doing?" asked Fry.

"Looking for Christa," said Phil.

"Christa Meyers?" asked Fry. "The girl I had a crush on before I dumped her for Michelle D'Amergi? Wow!"

"Yeah. You know her?" asked Phil.

"Hi, Phil," said a girl with black hair, blue eyes, blue and pink jeans (one leg blue, the other pink. I've seen these pants—very cool!), and a beret on her head.

"Hi, Christa," said Phil, blushing. "Do you have someone to go to the dance to?"

"Of course, silly," said Christa. "You, right?"

"Y-yeah!" Phil had a queasy feeling in his gut.

"See ya tomorrow night!" said Christa, leaving for class.

"BARF! See ya—aw, crap!" said Phil, looking at his own puke. "Grumpy Grumbs—I mean, Mr. Grumbs?"

Mr. Grumbs mumbled. He was the janitor at the high school.

"Just a minute, ya dern kid," he said with gruff. He came over with a mop and wiped up the barf.

"Hey, Fry!" shouted a voice. Both Phil and Fry turned around.

"Oh, no. It's Sully," said Phil.

"Oh yeah," said Fry. "I'll just...move over here." Fry moved back to the wall, leaving Phil alone.

"Whadd'ya think you're doin'?" asked Sully. For some reason, Sully kinda looked like Biff from "Back to the Future."

"Uh, what do you mean? You can't beat me up because I'm a freshmen! They installed security cameras last week!"

Sully was in Fry's face...or at least his chest was. Sully had at least ten inches on him. "If you go to that dance and I see you with Christa, I'm gonna kick your tiny ass!"

"Eep," gasped Phil.

"C'mon, boys," said Sully. "Let's go smoke some pot." Sully and his three friends walked into the bathroom.

"I remember Sully. He was a jerk. But still, I can't believe you got a date with Christa Meyers!" said Fry. "After I came out of the hospital, she spit in my face and dumped me. Here's a picture of me in the hospital." Before Fry could take the picture out of his wallet, Phil ran into his homeroom and slammed the door. Fry looked at the picture.

"What the—" Fry looked at the picture. He was in the hospital on a breathing machine with bandages wrapped around his head, and a bloodspot where the dent on his forehead was. The bloodspot was disappearing on the picture, as well as the dent on Fry's forehead. What's happening? Fry ignored it and looked around his old school. He saw and remembered the red spot on the floor when a monkey was loose in the school and pulled out a freshmen's tooth. He also saw the warp in the wall when a fat sophomore was dared into making that warp for a BigMac. And he also saw…a sign-up sheet for the dance? He didn't remember this being there. The sheet said:

**ATTENTION STUDENTS:**

_Are you good at playing an instrument? Guitar? Drums? Sax? Then we need you! Due to budget cuts from the student council, Brooklyn High's "Fun Under the Sea" dance on May 18, 1991, needs you to play instead of a real band. If you wish to audition for the dance band, please sign your name below._

_Thank You,_

_Christa Meyers, President of S.C._

Fry looked at the sign-up sheet hard. If he tried to play an instrument, it could change the future for the better…or worse. If he did this, however, he'd have to disguise himself. He took the pen and signed "Alex McFly."

* * *

That night, Bender was in his cell, sleeping.

"Uh…" he mumbled in his sleep. "Hey, sexy mama! Wanna kill all humans? Thought so. Oooh, yeah!"

"Psst!" whispered a voice. "Yo, robot!"

"Wha?" asked Bender, half-asleep. "Who are you?"

"Name's Mr. Damien Manslaughter," said the man. He was about 50, had brown hair, and had scars on his face.

"What are you in for, Mr. Manslaughter?" asked Bender.

"For drinkin' and drivin'," said Mr. Damien. "Now, what's a fellow Canadian like yourself doing oot here?"

"I'm not Canadian!" said Bender. "God! Why does everyone think I'm Canadian? I don't even eat Canadian bacon!"

"I kow you're not Canadian, buddy," said Damien. "You're from the future, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" asked Bender.

"Because my name isn't really Damien Manslaughter. I'm your bending coach from Bending State, Andy Symenson!"

"Andy!" said Bender. "Aw, man! I haven't seen you in forever! How have things been?"

"Not bad," said Andy. "Hey, hold on a sec. How come you can't bend the bars off?"

Bender's eyes lit up. "That's a good idea!" He tried to bend the bars, but his arms fell off. "Aw, crap!"

"What are these things made of?" asked Andy.

"Apparently something unbendable." Bender put his arms back on and tried again.

"Hrrrrrr…c'mon!" He was straining until…

CUNK!

The bars snapped right off!

"All right! I'm free!" said Bender. He started running off and Andy came along with him.

"So now what?" asked Bender, running.

"Got a friend?"

"Yeah. Got a phone?"

* * *

Back in Brooklyn, Fry was finishing dinner at his parents' house. Yancy had this weird feeling inside him, but he just ignored it.

"So, uh, Alex," said Yancy. "Where are you from?"

"Uh—"

"Quiet, Yancy!" said Mr. Fry, slapping Yancy in the back of the head. "I'm watching the news!"

_"…leaving the deputy mayor in charge," said the newsperson. "Now, the story of the century has escaped from jail!"_

Fry gasped.

"Quiet!" said Mr. Fry.

_"Yes, the famed Bender the Robot has escaped from jail today with the his cellmate, Damien Manslaughter. Now, you know Mr. Manslaughter was under DUI, and didn't pay the fine._

_"Anyway, if you see these two convicts, shoot on sight! And now…sports with Biggie Johnson."_

Fry turned off the TV. "My God! I have to—"

_Stayin Alive by BeeGees_ ringtone plays

Fry went outside and answered his cellphone (he got it as a gift from Leela for X-mas)

"Hello?" asked Fry.

"Fry! Thank your God you're there!" answered Bender.

"Bender, where the hell are you?" asked Fry.

"I'm in Brooklyn right now," replied the robot. "An' I'm with my bending coach from college, Andy Symenson. Now, listen. We need a place to crash for the night. Can we stay at your hotel?"

"I'm actually staying at my…parent's house tonight. But they don't know they're my parents!"

"Well, I guess those meatbags'll have to do. Where do you live?"

"On Loco Avenue, why?"

"We need a place to crash for the night," said Andy. "Besides…I know how to fix your DeLorean time machine."

Fry dropped the phone from his hand and his mouth slightly opened. He didn't realize that this wasn't his time and he and his friends needed to get out of here…before something bad happens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**May 17, 1991**

RIIIIING! RIIIIING!

"Oh, my head," moaned Leela in her hotel room bed. She reached for the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Leela, my one-eyed baby!" said Trey on the phone. "Listen, your model guy is down at the studio right now!"

" (yawn) What time is it?" asked Leela.

"Uh, 7:15 in the morning," said Trey.

Leela let go of the phone and went back to sleep.

Trey shrugged at went to the hotel Leela was staying at. He walked over, opened the door with a credit card, put on some coffee, turned on the shower, and threw a lot of pillows on Leela's head to get her up.

"Wha?" asked Leela. Her eye was bloodshot because of the drinking she did the other night with Trey and Matt. "My freaking head!"

"Get up, one eye!" said Trey, pulling open the curtains. The light practically blinded Leela, but she got up anyway.

After she got dressed, she went down to the lobby for breakfast. Trey and Matt were already down there. She wore sunglasses to cover up her eye.

"Morning, Leela," said Matt. "We have a surprise for you." He cued a man about five foot five with brown hair, blue eyes, and a familiar voice. "Hi," he said.

Leela had a blank stare on her face. "…and you are?"

"Uh, my name's Michael," he said.

Leela still had a blank stare.

"Fox?"

Silence.

"J?"

"Never heard of you," said Leela.

Trey chuckled nervously. "Can you excuse us, Mr. Fox?" he asked. He pushed Leela into the lobby.

"Leela! How can you have never heard of Michael J. Fox? He is one of the biggest stars in New York and Hollywood since '85!"

"Doesn't ring a—" A flashback started to pop up in her head.

* * *

_"Leela, can we go to the head museum?" asked Fry. "I wanna meet the guy who was in Back to the Future…Michael J. Fox!"_

_

* * *

"Hey!" said Fry. "Anyone wanna see me stick this toy DeLorean up my nose?"_

_"Five bucks says he inhales it," said Bender._

_

* * *

"My lungs hurt," groaned Fry._

_"You owe me five bucks, Hermes," said Bender._

_

* * *

_

Leela realized it now. "Ohhh…Michael _J_ Fox. Okay, I know who he is."

"You'd better," said Trey. Dramatic music started playing in the background. "I could have you turned into the Alien Task Force because of your eye if you quit on me or forget who the Fox-meister is."

"But I'm not—I mean," stuttered Leela.

Trey slapped her in the face, and Leela went down. "What the hell was that for?" she screamed.

"That was just a warning if you don't do what I say," said Trey.

Leela started to cry, but then knew she could fight this guy with one eye closed. However, to keep the money she was making, she just sighed and went back into the other room. "Hello, Mr. Fox."

* * *

Meanwhile. Fry was asleep in the basement in a sleeping bag when his alarm clock went off. Fry chucked it against the wall and started snoring. 

"Morning," whispered a voice. Fry turned around and opened his eyes. A man with dark blonde hair and stubbled on his face was in Fry's face.

"AAAAH!" Fry screamed. "HOBO! HOBO!" He took his old baseball bat and was about to hit the man until Bender got up.

"Whoa, easy Bat-o-matic," said Bender. "You remember my old bending coach, Andy Symenson, right?"

"Huh?" asked Fry. "Oh, yeah. You're that crazy scientist that turned his dog into a dog with four butts. What are you doing here in 1991?"

"A time travel accident involving a bag of popcorn, a hammer, and a super-computer with nuclear waste. Now, what I'm interested in now is your DeLorean time machine."

"How'd you—unless Bender—" started Fry.

"Older me! Older me!" screamed Phil, running down the stairs. "You have to—"

He stopped as he saw the man and robot in his basement.

"Who are these guys?" he asked Fry.

"My friend Bender, and his bending coach, Mr. Symenson.

"Fry!" screamed Andy. "Is this your younger self?"

"Yeah, why?"

"NO! You changed the future! Don't you get it? When you change the past, things can turn out for the worst in the future! Especially for me!"

"AND MY BANJO!" screamed Bender.

Yancy was still at home, waiting for his brother to come upstairs. "Phil, come on! We're gonna be late!" There was silence. "Phil? Where the hell are you, you idiot?" He noticed the basement door was closed. He opened it quietly and started sneaking downstairs.

"Who cares about your banjo?" asked Fry.

"He has a name! It's Bender Jr! And what about my pet?"

"What pet?"

Yancy tried to stay as quiet as possible. He started to see six feet and two metal clogs on the floor. He sat on the stairs to get a better view.

"My robo-dog! It's Bender Jr. II," Bender said as he hugged his dog.

"Quiet!" said Andy. "I know how to fix your time machine. All it needs is some gasoline, some more plutonium—"

"We don't have plutonium," said Fry. "There aren't any stores that sell it here."

"I'll think of something. Is there anyone else that came with you?"

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT LEELA!" said Fry.

"Who's Leela?" asked Phil.

"My girlfriend. She only has one eye, but she's pretty…and cool." He took out a picture, but she started getting scars on her face. "What the hell is going on?"

Yancy kept quiet as he went upstairs and found out the truth about his brother's future. Now…what to do about it…

* * *

Down at the studio, Leela tried to cover up the bruise and scratch marks on her face, but it didn't really work. She felt bad, and her friends weren't around to help her. She had to go on. 

She went into the photo area, where Michael was shirtless and sexy. Trey had a disgruntled look on his face, but Matt was staring at Leela.

"Don't they look good together?" asked Matt.

"They'd better," said Trey, kinda pissed. "That's what I paid the two of them to be!"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" asked Leela. "Aren't you married?"

"Quiet!" said Trey. "Now, get together and start hugging each other."

Leela and Michael held each other in each other's arms. Leela had a worried look on her face.

"I wonder where Leela is?" asked Fry, walking down the hot and crowded streets of New York.

"I saw on the news last night that the one-eyed chick is in a studio downtown, but I don't know what it's called," said Andy. "They said it's owned by Matt Parker and Trey Stone."

"The creators of _South Park_?" asked Fry. "That's show's great!"

"No, that's _Matt Stone_ and _Trey Parker_, and that won't exist for another six years!' said Andy. He looked at his wrist thingie and pushed some buttons. "I think your girlfriend is in this building right here."

A sign above said "Parker-Stone Modeling Co." The three of them (Bender came along) went inside, and saw a long line.

"May I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"We wanna see Leela," said Fry.

"Of course you do," said the woman. "Just stand in line with the other men."

"This is stupid," said Bender. "Uh, actually, we're from the new delivery company, buddy." He put on his Canadian accent.

"Oh, you're that Canadian robot," said the woman. "You get a VIP tour." She opened a back door to the studio where Leela was. "Just go in there and either Matt or Trey will show you around."

"Is Leela working with anyone?" asked Fry.

"Today, she's working with Michael J. Fox," she said.

Fry was getting mad, but at the same time, he felt anxiety. She knew that Fox was his favorite actor, yet he felt…aw, what the hell.

He barged through the doors and grabbed Leela.

"Don't hurt me!" she whimpered. "Oh, Fry. FRY!" She hugged him tight.

"What's goin' on?" asked Fry. "What happened to your face?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Trey.

"Her boyfriend," said Fry. "Ya got a problem with that?"

"Yes," said Trey.

"Uh, Trey? Calm down and take your Ritalin," said Matt, calmly.

"Stay out of this, Matt," said Trey. "I need the one-eyed freak to keep me from going insane."

"Wait, I know who you are," said Fry. "You're that guy who went on a killing spree in '88. You killed 20 cows, a farmer, and a duck."

"Bingo, ass-face," said Trey. "Now, I'm ready to kill more than cows…and a duck. I'm gonna get me some people…and a duck! Then, I'll take on the—"

WHACK!

Trey went down after being attacked by Matt with a frying pan. "I'm really sorry, Leela," he said. "I'll fix all of this tomorrow night at Pizzeria Uno."

"Uh, I think I'm just…going to leave," said Michael, heading for the door.

"Wait!" said Fry. He went up to the famous man and said "Look. I'm the kid who's been chasin' you around since the 80's and…I'm sorry. Can I have an autograph?"

"Sure," said Michael. Fry took out a picture of Mr. Fox and a pen and gave it to him. He started writing something, then gave it back to Fry.

"See ya," said Mr. Fox. He went outside and Fry looked at the paper. It said:

_Fry,_

_Great meeting ya! I never met anyone who's as nice as you. Tell Leela I'm marrying and she shouldn't be jealous. Just kidding. See you in the future._

_Michael J. Fox_

Fry put it in his pocket and went to his friends. "C'mon, guys. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

He took out the picture of Leela, and the scars were disappearing. 

The three of them (Andy went back to his place to fix the DeLorean) went to a café to get something to eat.

As Leela and Bender were ordering, Fry went outside to wait for Phil. When he came, they sat down at a table and started talking.

"You need to stand up to Sully and fight!" said Fry. "Be a man. Did I say that?"

"I don't know," said Phil. "What if he kills me?"

"Have you ever heard a game called 'Roshambo?"

"What the hell is that?"

"You kick him in the ding-dong as hard as you can, and then he kicks you in the ding-dong as hard as he can until someone falls down. It's easy, except Bender wins all the time."

A waitress came up and said "So, whaddya want?"

"Slurm," replied Fry. "I-I mean vanilla Coke—CHERRY! Cherry Coke."

The waitress gave Fry a weird look, but got him the drink. Yup, 90's music was playing in the background, everyone was having a good time…until…

"Hey, Fry!" shouted a voice. Sully and his now-stoned friends walked through the doors.

"Who's that?" asked Leela to Bender. He didn't know, but he looked like he was carrying something valuable.

Phil turned around and saw Sully coming towards him. "I thought I told ya to never be in my way again!"

Fry could smell the marijuana on Sully. He couldn't stand it.

"Hey, butt-face!" said Fry. Sully turned around. Fry had about two inches on him. "Let's Roshambo."

"What the hell is that?" Sully asked to his friends. They shrugged.

"Ready?" Fry kicked him in the ding-dong, and Sully went down. Fry picked him up and pushed him into his friends.

"Wha? Where's the pretty pony?" asked one of them, looking around. Fry ran outside and looked around. He saw a man in rollerskates and pushed him down. Fry took off the skates and skated down the street.

Sully went into his car and turned it on. He chased Fry down the street, almost crashing into other cars on the street. Fry jumped over a fire hydrant and a bench.

"Wow!" said a girl. "Look at him go!"

Sully had the red-head now. He was about to ram him into a dead end. Fry jumped on top of the car and watched Sully crash into a cart of hotdogs.

People from around the block came to witness the event and see the aftermath. Sully was spitting out of hotdogs. "I'm gonna get that son-of-a—"

* * *

Later that night, Fry, Leela, and Bender went to the abandoned warehouse where Andy was staying. 

"How's our time machine coming?" asked Leela.

"Well, everything would be working, but your plutonium chamber's empty, so it will just be a normal car."

"So we can't go back to 3005?" asked Fry.

"Well, unless there's a thunderstorm tomorrow or a great electrical shock in Brooklyn, I can't do anything."

"Wait! I know!" said Fry. "I remember that after I got out of the hospital, there was this hurricane that almost hit the island, and this really big electrical spark hit the tall tower at City Hall."

"Excellent," said Andy. "We can use that as the power source to get back!"

"Wait. What time tomorrow?" asked Fry. "I have a gig I have to do at my high school tomorrow night."

"You WHAT?" screamed Andy. "You can't! It could permanently destroy our future!"

"Rellllllllax," said Fry, calmly. "I know what I'm doing. Does anyone know how to play a C on a Fender?"

**So, Leela quit her modeling job, Fry met and got an autograph from his favorite celebrity, and the DeLorean is almost ready. What'll happen next? Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**May 18, 1991**

Fry was in the basement of his old house, trying to play the guitar, but he had those "stupid fingers." He kept practicing, but he only knew the "C" cord.

"Ugh! I can't do this! But I want me and Christa to hit it off," he said. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Yancy came down, and he saw his younger brother older than him.

"Uh…Phil?" asked Yancy.

Fry turned around. He was in deep trouble. "What do you want?"

Yancy started laughing. "I can't believe this. You know all about my future. Tell me, Phil, what happens to me?"

Fry shrugged.

"You-you must know. What, do you get frozen or something?"

"How'd you know?"

"This is amazing. There are so many questions I have about my future. What happ—"

Fry bashed his guitar on Yancy's head to get him to shut up, but knocked him out…and broke his guitar.

"Aw, nuts," said Fry. "Now what?" He felt around in his pocket and found a CD of his favorite songs. Fry grinned stupidly.

* * *

Later that night, the DeLorean was ready. Everything was fixed up nicely, gasoline now in the compartment. The only thing left was to wait for the storm. Winds started to pick up outside the abandoned warehouse.

"C'mon," said Leela. "We've gotta get this thing to where the storm hits. (looks around) Where's Fry?"

* * *

At the High School, the freshmen and sophomores were having a good time. Fry was getting nervous. He didn't know if his plan would work, but he would try it.

Meanwhile outside, Christa and Phil were at the door, until Sully was there, blocking it.

"Well, well, well. You're looking hot, Christa," said Sully. "Outta the way, Fry. Me an' Christa are going to da dance and you can't do anything."

"Sully, I'm not your girl," said Christa. "Let go of me!" She tried pushing him off, but he pushed her down.

Fry started pushing Sully, with him throwing Phil onto the ground.

"Phil!" screamed Christa.

Phil got up. "I…have…the POWER!" he screamed. He raised his fist and hit Sully hard in the face, knocking him out. Everyone outside came to see what happened.

"Oh my God! Phil knocked out Sully!"

"My hero," said a girl who went to the dance alone. Phil turned around, and it was Michelle, the girl Fry was talking about.

"Sorry, Christa. I'm through with you," said Phil, kissing Christa, and going to the dance with Michelle.

A few minutes later…

"And now," said Christa, with tears in her eyes, "for our final act for tonight, here's Alex McFly!" There were a few cheers and some applause. Fry went out there in an "ALF" t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Uh, thanks," said Fry. "Okay, let's rock!" He put his CD into his boom box and turned up the volume.

A rock opening started playing. Everyone started dancing.

Fry started singing "1985" by Bowling for Soup. People were getting used to the weird music, but they loved it.

Meanwhile, Leela and Bender were outside, looking for Fry.

"Where the hell is he?" whispered Leela.

"Making a complete ass of himself," said Bender, looking inside the gym door window. Leela looked, too. Fry was dancing away like a drunk MC Hammer. When the song ended, Fry was too stupid to stop dancing. All the boys and girls were staring at him.

"Uh…older me?" whispered Phil. Fry stopped, looking at the crowd. His face glowed a bright crimson from the embarrassment. He ran off stage and he headed for the door where his friends were.

"Hey," said Phil, coming up to Fry. "That was…weird music. Anyway, thanks for saving me. And I broke up with Christa and asked Michelle to be my next date, and she said yes. She actually said she likes me a lot."

"Sure," said Fry. "See ya." He headed out the door. "Oh, one more thing. When you're 23, go for that job at Pannuci's Pizza. It'll change your life for the better."

* * *

The time was 7:34. Winds were blowing fast, and rain started coming down. Everything was set. The dance at the school was let out early so everyone could get home safely. The DeLorean was ready.

Fry, Leela, and Bender got to the tall bell tower at the old schoolhouse, and Andy was waiting.

"Where were you?" asked Andy.

"At my high school dance!" said Fry. "Everything is going to be o—"

CRASH! A tree branch snapped off a near-by tree and landed on Andy.

The three of them knew how to get back home…but the only one who could drive a car with wheels was Fry.

"I can do this…I hope," said Fry. "See ya, Andy." They got into the car and waited for the storm to pick up.

"Here's hoping to go to the 31st century," said Leela. A huge spark of lightning flashed over the schoolhouse.

"Let's go!" said Fry. He started the car, backed up, and hit the gas pedal. The speedometer hit 50…60…65…60…70…80…82…85…88…89—

ZZAAPPPPP! A big flash of lightning hit the wire that connected the tower to a tree on the other side of the road. The time circuits were set to when they left.

FLASH! The car disappeared. All that remained were flames from where the tires were.

Andy said with one last breath before dying "I'll get you, you stupid robot."

* * *

**July 5, 3005 **

**9:34 PM **

"_Uh, hey Doc, you better back up. There isn't enough road to get up to 88," said Marty McFly, on the movie screen._

"_Roads? Where we're going, we don't need…roads," said Doc. The DeLorean on went up in the air, turning into a hover car and flying off into the air, and into the next adventure._

The movie had ended and applause filled the air.

"Thank you, thank you!" said Spielberg. "I'm a star again!"

Meanwhile, back at the Planet Express, the professor was mad. The DeLorean came back covered in ice and graffiti.

"Whoo! That was fun! Let's do that again!" said Fry.

"NOOO!" screamed Leela and Bender.

"Aww! We missed the movie!" whined Fry. "Oh well. The next one will be here in four years."

"Where'd you guys go?" asked Amy, coming back with a "I Love BTTF" shirt on.

"1991," said Fry. "I guess nothing changed since we left. Hey…why's Zoidberg wearing rich people's clothes?"

Zoidberg was wearing a monocle, a half-eaten top hat, and carrying lotsa cash.

"Whatever," said Bender. "It was kinda fun going in a time machine."

The professor wasn't as mad anymore. "Would you like to go again…into your future?"

"No way!" said Leela. "After this, I never wanna get into another time machine again!"

"An everything is coming up Zoidberg!" said Zoidberg.

* * *

A few months later… 

Zoidberg came in, crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Leela.

"And why do you smell like garbage?" asked Amy.

"I'm broke!" cried Zoidberg. "I spent everything on fabrage eggs…by EATING THEM!" Zoidberg was wailing into his old doctor clothes, and everything, at that moment, went right back to normal.

The End…or is it? Yeah, it is.

Copyright time! (Hooray!)

Futurama; 1999-2003…no wait…coming soon, 2008, owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television, er, Comedy Central (coming soon), All Rights Reserved.

Back to the Future Trilogy; 1985, 1989, 1990, 2002, owned by Universal/MCA Entertainment, All Rights Reserved.

I-am-E.L.F; 1991-2006, owned by me, no rights reserved (except my name.)


End file.
